1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to medical instruments that are used to remove human tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical instruments that isolate areas of tissue so that the isolated tissue areas wither and die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of medicine, there are many instances where tissue must be cut and removed from the body. Typically, doctors use two different techniques to remove tissue. The first technique is to use a scalpel. Scalpels have a single cutting edge that is guided by the doctor""s hands. The scalpel provides no mechanical advantage to cutting edge. As such, the depth and length of the cut is totally dependent upon the skill of the doctor using the scalpel.
The second most common technique used to cut tissue is to use dissecting scissors. In medicine, dissecting scissors come in a large variety of shapes and sizes. Scissors do provide a mechanical advantage to the cutting edges of the scissors. As such, it is easier for a doctor to cut through tough tissue with a scissor than with a scalpel.
A first disadvantage of both scalpels and scissors is that they are used as part of invasive surgical procedures that leave the body open to contaminants that may cause infection. Furthermore, the wound left by scalpels and scissors must be closed with stitches, stapes or the like until the wound heals closed.
Another disadvantage of both scalpels and scissors is that they have relatively small cutting edges. As such, it a doctor desires to cut away a large area of tissue, the scalpel or scissors must be constantly manipulated to propagate the cut. Very little tissue in the human body if flat or even straight. As such, it is difficult for a doctor to maintain a straight incision when moving a scalpel or scissors across a prolonged length of tissue. To help doctors make straight cuts, doctors often mark the tissue with ink prior to cutting. As such, when the cutting begins, the doctor knows to move the scalpel or scissor along the marked line. Again, great skill is needed to accurately follow the marked line with the limited cutting capabilities of scalpels and scissors.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new medical instrument and method that can be used to removed tissue without ever creating an open wound. A need also exists for dissecting instrument and method that can dissect a long section of tissue in a single cutting process. In this manner, long incisions need not be made by numerous small cuts that require great surgical skill. Rather, a tissue can be removed in a single accurate process, thereby eliminating the need for great skill. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a medical instrument and its method of use to remove flaps of skin. The medical instrument has the form of a broad faced clamp that has two narrow opposing surfaces. The medical instrument is opened and a flap of skin is placed between the narrow opposing surfaces. The narrow opposing surfaces are biased toward one another with enough force to stop the flow of blood into the flap of skin, The bias between opposing surfaces is maintained over time until the flap of skin dies and withers. Once the flap of skin has died and the blood vessels no longer flow to the flap of skin, the medical instrument is removed. The remaining dead skin is then cut away from the body. The excess flap of skin is therefore removed without ever having produced an open incision.